bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Kurosawa
Hibiki Kurosawa (黒澤 響, Kurosawa Hibiki), is a former member of the Gotei 13 and former third seat of Squad 10. Currently Hibiki is a Rōnin Shinigami, who has been on a journey exploring the various realms of the Soul Society for the past 15 years since he left the Gotei 13. Appearance As a teenager growing up in Inuzuri, Hibiki had long black hair which was tied into a ponytail during that period of his life, he wore a blue kimono which consisted of a white shitagi, a blue kosode. Hibiki usually had bandages hidden underneath his clothes which were wrapped from his wounds, that he had gotten earlier in a brawl in the streets of Inuzuri. As an adult, Hibiki has the appearance of a fairly tall youthful man with long black hair which can occasionally cover his piercing indigo blue eyes. He wears the traditional Shinigami uniform: the Shihakushō which consists of a white shitagi, a black kosode, and a black hakama.'' In the addition, he also has adorned a silk white scarf which has a design of tiny black butterflies fluttering their wings on the ends firmly wrapped around his neck, the ends hang loose on each of his individual shoulders. His Zanpakuto's sheath is held tightly on the left side of his waist by the standard white obi. Hibiki can occasionally be seen wearing a takuhatsugasa, which is big often to cover the upper half of his face during his travels. Personality Hibiki is a quiet reversed individual who likes to keep to himself. According to those that have met him, he has a very serious yet calm demeanor about him befitting that of a former shinigami. History Hibiki grew up in Inuzuri, the 78th district in South Rukongai. Plot Equipment '''Ring of the Father': Previously belonging to his father, this silver ring is a family heirloom passed down from father to son. The ring was given to him by his father on his deathbed. The ring has an elegant square design with the family crest engraved in the center. Hibiki has said the ring is his most prized possession. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Hibiki naturally trained his body during his childhood from the various fights in got himself in, doing has allowed him to reach levels of strength that allow him to break binding Kidō spells easily with just his physical strength and be able to lift objects up to twice his body weight. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Hibiki also developed extraordinary agility and heightened speed during his childhood. Hibiki can utilize this speed to analyze his opponents movements and predict their attack patterns. He also has amazing reflexes, which enabled him to dodge a strike from his opponent and immediately strike back with a counterattack. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Endurance: Keen Intellect: Zanjutsu Expert: Hibiki was trained in the art of Zanjutsu from a young age by his mentor, Saitō''' Arakawa. His prowess in Zanjutsu was enough to impress his instructors in the Shinō Academy and he was allowed to take advanced courses in his first year there. His skills are known to rival that of experienced captains in the Gotei 13. '''Shunpo Expert: Adding on to his already enhanced speed, Hibiki is proficient in the use of Shunpo, allowing him to match speeds with a lieutenant and even some captain level shinigami and he is able to maintain these fast movements for a short period of time. His skills in Shunpo are constantly improving. Kidō Practitioner: '''Hibiki currently has a basic knowledge of Kidō. being able to use only low to some mid-level Kidō without the use of an incantation, he often struggles with the use of higher level spells. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Hibiki was born with abnormally high levels of spiritual energy, which grew alongside him. His Spiritual power is so intense, Hibiki can scare away lesser hollows with little to effort. Hibiki has been seen to uses his spiritual power to enhance his Zanpakutō strikes and techniques to elevate them to higher planes of power. Hibiki Reiatsu is an unusual color, that it is colored black with a white hue emitting from it. * Expert Reiatsu Control: Hibiki has excellent control of his spiritual energy, He learned how to harden his spiritual energy and is able to channel his spiritual power to enhance his attacks, as while as being able to use it as a defensive measure such as a shield to reduce the damage he'd have taken from incoming attacks or even remain completely unscathed. Zanpakutō Kagetsu (罅月, Fissured Moon): In it's sealed form, Kagetsu resembles a standard Katana albeit with a black tsuka and tsuba. The sheath is solid black with a red thread tied around it to symbolize his past as a true shinigami. The blade of Kagetsu is bright silver. * Shikai: Activated by the command "Slash Apart" In it's Shikai, Kagetsu's blade extends; formerly being around the standard 60cm to a 66cm length, the blade also changes to a color combination of black with a silver ripple across the sharp edge of the blade, strikingly the blade itself seems to be slightly cracked throughout. Overall making closer in resemblance to a Daitō in appearance. Kagetsu's tsuka changes slightly as well, keeping the previous black coloration but adding on red threads woven in along the black tsuka-wrappings across the tsuka, lastly, the tsuba changes significantly becoming a more elegant design which resembles the kanji for power; Chikara(力). Mysteriously a faint smokey black reisatu can be seen emitting occasionally from the cracks inside the blade. Shikai Special Ability: Kagetsu is mainly used offensively, although it does possess one special ability which is to manipulate Hibiki's spiritual energy. Due to Hibiki's years of training and experimentation, He has developed numerous varieties of techniques that revolve around Kagetsu's special ability. * Getsuga Tenshō '(月牙天衝, ''Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): The signature technique of all moon-themed Zanpakutō; popularized by its use by members of the Kurosaki family. The technique is used by having Kagetsu, In the instant of the slash, absorb Hibiki's spiritual energy and then highly condense it, then subsequently release it at the tip of the blade, magnifying the attack and sending it flying forward. The slash takes the shape of a crescent moon. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. ** '''Kan Getsuga Tenshō '(渙月牙天衝, ''Scattered Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): A variation of the Getsuga Tenshō. Hibiki uses this technique basically like a regular Getsuga Tenshō but upon release of the condensed energy, it disperses into numerous smaller weaker slashes. This technique is mostly used for fighting against groups of enemies. * 'Getsusō '(月爪, Moon Claw): This technique is used after a successful direct hit. In the instant before the slash occurs Kagetsu absorbs Hibiki's spiritual energy and then highly condenses it, similar to the Getsuga Tenshō except it doesn't release the condensed spiritual energy till after a successful slash where it releases the energy straight upwards and diagonally to the left and right across the opponent's torso ending at the shoulders, the attack resembles a 3 pronged claw. * '''Senbakugetsu (旋爆月, Orbiting Bomb Moon): Used by having Kagetsu gather spiritual energy around its blade then releasing it. the spiritual energy first circles around the opponent then start gathering together and condensing into a compacted sphere which precedes to orbit around them similar to how the moon orbits the Earth. The technique is harmless till Hibiki utters the command "Burst" which causes the sphere to explode like a bomb causing a devasting explosion near the opponent. This technique can be avoided by those with high enough speed that can escape the explosion or by simply preventing the energy from gathering into the sphere. * '-' (w.i.p): * Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Bankai Special Ability: Not Yet Achieved Former Powers & Abilities Teen Years Trivia Hibiki's theme is Bleach OST - Battle Ignition Author's choice of Seiyū for Hibiki would be Kazuya Nakai who is widely known for his roles as Roronoa Zoro in the anime series One Piece, Mugen from Samurai Champloo,'' Toshiro Hijikata from Gintama and Ryuji Suguro from ''Ao no Exorcist. Hibiki's favorite foods are; Spicy Salmon Roll Sushi, Teriyaki Salmon, and Omurice. His favorite fish is Salmon. Hilariously, Hibiki has a severe disinterest in women with oversized or gigantic breasts. His reasoning is that he finds them disproportionate and unappealing. (Author's note: This is obviously a gag.) References http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Getsuga_Tenshō Category:Former Shinigami Category:Male Category:Character Category:Soul Society Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Kido Practitioners Category:Zanjutsu Expert Category:Rukongai Resident Category:Shinō Academy